This invention relates to bearing mechanisms in the pedals of bicycles and suchlike, of the type comprising
a pedal pin having a threaded end for the mounting in cantilever fashion of the pin on the end of the respective pedal-crank,
a beaker-shaped pedal body rotatably mounted on the pedal pin by means of the interposition of a roller-bearing placed near to the outer extremity of the pedal pin and couple of ball-bearings, and
a threaded ring-nut screwed into a threaded portion of the wide mouth of the beaker-shaped body, for the axial locking of the various components of the device.
In a bearing mechanism of the traditional type indicated above, the two ball-bearings are situated in proximity to the two opposite ends of the pedal pin. As a result, assembly of the pedal is not easy and it is not possible to carry out with great accuracy the regulation of the initial clearances and of those deriving from wear in operation, because of the fact that one of the two crowns of balls is situated near to the bottom of the cavity of the beaker-shaped body far from the ring-nut used as a regulator.